


Something Missing

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: A look into Pudding's thoughts about the wedding. Character study.





	Something Missing

Something Missing

Pudding glances out from behind the column, watching in disgust as her mother talks to Judge about the upcoming wedding. How utter vile that woman is, how utter disgusting. Big Mom yaps away about the wedding plans, the colors of the cake and what not. It utterly pointless. Pudding crosses her arms and has to grit her teeth. When her mother had first come to her with this plan, it had seemed almost too simple. Fake the wedding, kill the groom, slaughter the family and rule Germa Kingdom with an iron fist. Simple and to the point. The family probably wouldn’t even know what hit them until it was too late.

She snickered to herself as she walked away, hand covering her mouth to hide her evil grin from the world. She had already convince the brainless son that she was pitiful and weak. He was practically wrapped around her finger, like most people were after meeting her. She idly paused at a window, watching the clouds cover the sky. She eyed the darkening clouds and wondered, as she always did when left alone for too long, when she would be free of these strings. She knew eventually Big Mom would marry her off to some high class pirate, probably for agreement or partnership between the two. She just had to wonder when that would happen. How long would she have to wait? How long before her mother eyed her next prize?

She leaned against the window, ignoring the cold as it seeped into her skin. The cold didn’t bother her, too used to the cold in her heart for such a thing to bother her by now.

“So noisy.” She muttered as her mother’s laugh echoed down the hall.

Pushing away from the window, she carried on. Plans were finally coming together, everything would go as they should and the Vinsmoke family will fade into the pages of history. She stopped again and thought about the odd pirates who infiltrated her mother’s island. The Strawhat crew had risked life and limb to get their stray member back, to grab him and take him away. How foolish. She just shook her head, snorting as she thought about their horrified faces.

Yet, was there a slightly bitterness in her heart? A hint of jealousy? They came all this way for someone who tried so hard to protect them, who willingly made a deal with the devil to let them go free, yet they still didn’t leave. Such trust, such care for each other. Her hands tightened around her arms. Why did her throat feel like it was burning? Was it because she knew in the long run, no one in her family, hell her life, would ever care about her so much? Care about her enough to come looking for her? To sacrifice so much for her? That if she left tomorrow, or tried to, she would be branded a traitor. Hunted by her family and allies instead of encouraged to live out her dream?

She shook her head. No stop it Pudding, no time to get sentimental. Besides, what good would that do? Sanji would be dead in a few days and the Strawhats will too. No use crying over it now. She nodded her head and continued on, yet the weight in her chest never decreased, never became lighter. She idly rubbed her chest, right over her heart. Turning the corner, she paused and wished she had gone another way. In front of her were bouquets of flowers, all set and ready for the wedding. She walked past them, eyeing the colors. She had no say in any of this. No say in what colors or what style or how they were arranged. She didn’t even get a chance to pick out her wedding gown, the dream of every little girl. Everything had been preplanned by her mother, planned down to the last detail. She paused before her own bouquet, what she would be holding when she married, the flowers that would conceal the gun from prying eyes.

She mentally sneered at the colors, disgusted by them. They were not what she wanted, not what she dreamed of as a little girl. The colors too bright, too glaring to her. She had wanted a smaller bouquet of just white and pink, but that wouldn’t have conceal the gun as easily. Like everything, even the bouquet had a purpose and had nothing to do with what she wanted. She lifted it up and held it to her face. Even the scent was revolting to her. She heard footsteps coming and slapped a smile on her face. It was the flower arrangers. They stopped to ask her about the flowers, how did she like them, did she think there were enough? She laughed and told them she was so pleased with them, how excited she was for the wedding, how she was so thankful for all their hard work, yet the entire time her hands tightening around her bouquet, the thorns going into her skin without care. She eventually handed them back and walked off, smiling sweetly as she walked away. The flower arrangers never even saw the blood on the flowers.

The pain in her hands meant nothing. The more she looked around, the more she felt hatred. There was nothing here, nothing here for her. What did it matter if she completely her task tomorrow? In the long run, nothing mattered. She would be throw into another scheme and another scheme, all because her mother craved power like she craved sweets. She entered her room and closed the door behind her before slipping to the floor. Reaching up, she moved her hair out of the away so her third eye was showing. The eye her mother hated so. The eye her mother decided to cover up.

As a child, it had burned deeply that her mother never looked her in the face unless her eye was covered. Even now, she would look past Pudding or over her head instead of looking her in the face. To know that she revolted her mother caused her such pain as a child. Yet, over the years, she felt her soul die, her heart grow cold with hatred, her mind become numb to her mother’s feelings, to anyone’s feeling really. Now, she felt nothing to anyone, nothing towards her so called family. At one time, she could honestly say there was several siblings she cared for, but now? No one mattered to her anymore, not even the one who gave birth to her.

She crossed her arms and held herself, the room was warm and toasty, but her soul felt empty. Something was missing and she would never be able to fix it.


End file.
